Aqueous liquid cleansing compositions per se are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,329 to Bolich et al., issued Apr. 30, 1974; discloses a mild shampoo consisting of polyethylene sorbitan mono fatty acid ester, triethanolamine (TEA) fatty acid soap, alkyl sulfate, and fatty acid ethanolamide. U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,944 to Wei, issued Sep. 26, 1961, discloses controlling viscosity of synthetic detergent-soap shampoos (e.g., Examples II & III) comprising sodium alkyl sulfate and a thinning agent such as a higher alkyl ether of polyalkylene glycol.
While it is known to use a mixture of soaps and synthetics in cleansing liquids, the selection of certain mixtures of soaps and synthetics to address a specific problem has inexhaustible potential. A stable, good lathering and milder-than-soap, liquid cleansing hand/bath/shower composition with a more soap like lather and lather drainage is still needed.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a liquid cleansing hand/bath/shower composition which is mild, phase stable, cosmetically attractive and has a soap like lather and lather drainage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a liquid cleansing composition which is isotropic.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a liquid cleansing composition which delivers satisfactory lather.
These and other objects of the present invention will become obvious from the detailed description which follows.